unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Verity Greatorex
Verity Anne Sutton-Greatorex, '''styled '''Lord Greatorex of Dauntless, was a Pioneer, engineer, pilot, businesswoman and aristocrat who lived under the reign of: King Edward X, King Norman II and Queen Rhona. She is the founder of the House of Greatorex. Verity was the only child Vancouver and Marthanna Greatorex, born in Module 24 in Habitat Ring of the HMSS Endeavour. She was the first Subject of the United Commonwealth to set foot on the surface of Victoriæ as-part of the Advent Lander Mission. After the colonisation of the surface, she had a long career as an engineer, then businesswoman and statesman. She was made an Exalt of the Commonwealth Communion immediately after her death. Early Life and Education Born on the 10 February 2354 in Habitation Module 24 of the HMSS Endeavour, Verity was the only child of Martanna (née Holt) and Vancouver Greatorex. She was part of the Awaiting Generation-those whom would be the primary pioneers of the New World. During education, Verity displayed a remarkable aptitude for mathematics and pursued a career as a mechanical engineer. Though regarded as a slow reader, and with generally below average literacy skills, she was considered to have a highly visual mind and ability to recall large amount of information through mnemonics. Endeavour Career Note: Appended Conventional Time was in-use until the 17-7-2384, all dates before this will be rendered in ACT first with the Commonwealth Calendar date bracketed next to it. In 2374, the Wardroom of the HMSS Endeavour, began recruiting individuals to pilot the two Skylon space planes that would be used to ferry goods between the HMSS Endeavour and the chosen colony site. Verity would apply and pass the competency tests for training and spent years learning required aeronautic and astronomic theory. In 2376, King Edward X offered her the role of Captain of the Advent Lander Mission, and being the first person to set foot on the New World. She was gazetted as a Flight Officer in 2378. Advent Lander Mission On the 12-7-2380 (4A1-0), Verity Greatorex commanded the Advent Lander Mission. The craft made landfall at 13:26 and 43 seconds ACT (15:38 CST) at 57°24'19''N and 125°48'39''W. At 13:43 and 21 seconds ACT, after climbing down the craft ladders, she turned and set her right boot on the surface of the New World and announced "In the name of King Norman II, the United Commonwealth, and the Anglic Realm, we have made landfall upon Victoriæ. Lest we forget all of those and that which were lost, so that we may be here." At 13:46 and 0 seconds Verity raised the Royal Union Flag, with the Commonwealth Flag on a separate mast, to the national anthem Long Live the King. 'Endeavour's End' After the Advent Lander Mission, Verity would continue her role as Flight Officer, piloting the pair of Skylon III space-planes which were used to ferry goods and people between the HMSS Endevaour and the runway at Volant Station in Vouchsafe. On 11-7-2384 (1A1-1) Verity Greatorex piloted the Advent Lander for the final time, bringing King Norman II from the HMSS Endeavour to Vouchsafe. The Advent Lander was brought down close to Vanguard Station in what is now the King's Landing Ward. For the Advent Lander's last mission, for which Verity would be solely responsible for the safeguarding of the monarch, she was made an Knight of the Order of the Garter-the most prestigious Order in the United Commonwealth Honours System. Colonial Victoriæ After the HMSS Endeavour was de-orbited, all aerospace activity was concluded and the surviving Skylon III Alba was retired along with the Advent Lander. As a Knight of the Order of the Garter, and a celebrity, she was privy to the highest affairs of state and an adviser to King Norman II. As a mathematician and aeronautic engineer, Verity would play a role in numerous of the United Commonwealth's early engineering projects such-as the designing of the first communications balloons and aerodynamic profiling for the HMS Erebus and Terror. In Dauntless On 4C5-3 King Norman II appointed Verity as the Director-General of the West Dominion Mining Company. She relocated to Dauntless on 1B6-3 whilst her husband and children would remain in Vouchsafe. As Director-General, she was oversee the creation of a sprawling mining operation which supplied Vouchsafe's industries with: silver, tin, copper, lead, cobalt, and zinc. On the 1G13-6 ownership of the West Dominion Mining Company was transferred to Verity Greatorex and re-branded as the Greatorex Metals Company. Named until now, officially, as Verity Anne Sutton, Verity would formally change the aftname of her and the household to Sutton-Greatorex. Whilst in Dauntless, Verity was a popular figure of preeminence, frequently serving as master of ceremonies, and guest of honour for numerous local functions and remained approachable and visible in public through-out her life. The title Mandate of Dauntless was afford, and created, to Verity by Queen Rhona. Death On 3N16-17 Verity Sutton-Greatorex suffered a severe stroke and died whilst under the care of the Royal Physician at Vanguard Station. She was 98 REY. Funeral On 2A17-17 Verity Greatorex was laid in state on the Royal Catafalque in the Great Chamber at Vanguard Station. The days of the Second and the Third were reserved for the residents of Vouchsafe, whilst the Fourth and the Fifth were reserved for residents of Dauntless whom arrived on a Greatorex-chartered ship to pay their respect. She was laid to rest on 1B17-17 in a conventional plot at the Tomb of the Pioneers for we the Grateful in a closed-service attended by: the Greatorex, the Royal, and representatives of other powerful families; and communities. As a former member of the Order of the Garter, she was afforded a 19 gun salute and Queen Rhona ordered that both the Royal Union, and Commonwealth, Flags would fly at half-mast. The funeral was televised for live broadcast. Legacy As the United Commonwealth's first celebrity of non-royal lineage, Verity Greatorex's memory and legacy is still felt around the United Commonwealth today and the House of Greatorex is one of the most wealthy, powerful, and influential families in the nation. After her death, the residents of Dauntless successfully petitioned Queen Rhona to rename Dauntless to Verity in her honour. It is widely believed that Victoria, the personification of the United Commonwealth on Victoriæ, was based on her likeness. Titles, Styles, Orders, Honours, Decorations Verity Greatorex's fullest title was: The Excellent, Lord Verity Anne Sutton-Greatorex, KG, MK, GCE, KAR, OCS, VC, DSC, DFC, Mandate of Dauntless, Head of the House of Greatorex.' '''This includes in order: * Knight of the Garter, * Master of an Order of Kin (House of Greatorex), * Commodore of the Order of Endeavour, * Knight-Companion of the Order of the Anglic Realm, * Officer of the Order of the Commonwealth Star, * Victory Cross, * Distinguished Service Cross, * Distinguished Flying Cross, ''and * Mandate of Dauntless. See also *House of Greatorex Category:United Commonwealth Category:House of Greatorex Category:People Category:Pioneers Category:Deceased Category:Exalts of the Commonwealth Communion